1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slide mechanisms for drawers and trays, and relates more particularly to a latch and detent mechanism for use with a sliding tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding trays are useful for a variety of purposes. One use for sliding trays is in computer console cabinets, where a sliding tray may be used to provide a horizontal work surface for the placement of a keyboard and work materials. When the computer is in use, the sliding tray is extended from the cabinet and is locked into position. It is desirable to lock the sliding tray in its extended position to prevent inadvertent retraction. When the computer is not in use, the sliding tray is retracted into the cabinet to save floor space. It is also desirable to lock the sliding tray in its retracted position to prevent extension during shipping and handling. Other locked positions intermediate to the fully extended and fully retracted positions are also useful to allow the user to extend and lock the sliding tray to the position best suited for his or her environment.
Sliding trays with locking, mechanisms have been known in the prior art. They have typically included a tray mounted on drawer slides with locking provided by a mechanism coupled to the drawer slides. Such sliding trays were expensive due to the complexity of the locking mechanisms. Many such sliding trays were capable of locking only at the fully extended position. They were difficult to unlock where the drawer slides had been hidden from sight to improve visual appearances. In addition, they suffered from lack of rigidity due to backlash in the locking mechanisms.